


This isn't how things are normally done.

by alice9



Series: Maybe its for the best [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mpreg, we all just need to learn how to express ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're falling in love with your fuck buddy Cassie." Gabriel interrupted his crazy train of thought.  "That is hilarious!"<br/>"You are evil." Castiel groaned.<br/>Gabriel leaned against his side nudging him with his shoulder. "Why don't you just tell him?"<br/>"Because he doesn't want that." He turned his head to look up at Gabriel. "Its convenient, for both of us."<br/>"Except it isn't working anymore is it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't how things are normally done.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a complete and utter bum. I could not make this work. I promised this for December and it is April. I am so sorry. After several different attempts, cut and pastes, and many nights of making my friends think I am absolutely gone I finally am happy with this. Hopefully you are too.

"I would appreciate it if you could laugh with just a little less enthusiasm." Castiels request fell on deaf ears and he groaned, head falling forward against the counter sharply. "It isn't that funny." 

He only fueled Gabriel's laughter. 

"You are an absolute nuisance and I can't believe I tell you anything in the first place. You can't be serious about anything." 

"Oh come on Castiel, it's funny."

"No it isn't." He growled through his clenched teeth. It hadn't been part of the plan, not that there was a plan at all, but somehow Dean had gone from being a, well...a fuck buddy for lack of better term, to a term he couldn't, or more accurately wouldn't, define. It had been months and by some silent mutual agreement they hadn't told Sam that they were...seeing each other? Seeing each other wasn't quite the right way to put it, hanging together or maybe fucking each other, but no that wasn't what it was either. 

"You're falling in love with your fuck buddy Cassie." Gabriel interrupted his crazy train of thought. "That is hilarious!"

"You are evil." Castiel groaned. 

Gabriel leaned against his side nudging him with his shoulder. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because he doesn't want that." He turned his head to look up at Gabriel. "Its convenient, for both of us." 

"Except it isn't working anymore is it?"

It had happened slowly enough that he hadn't seen. Somehow they had gone from meeting for sex, because it was amazing every time and they both could be very creative, to ordering in and watching movies. Talking well into the night until they woke on Deans couch, limbs slotted together as if they were meant to fit that way. Dean had turned out to be an amazing person. As clichéd as it might have been he was funny, sweet, intelligent, and independent almost to a fault and the more time Castiel spent learning Dean the more he found him irresistible. He wanted more than what he had. He felt himself becoming angry with Sam at times because he was Deans alpha. He was beginning to tread into dangerous territory and he knew it. "He isn't interested in a relationship, he isn't interested in more then what we have."

Gabriel scoffed lightly. "At this point you are in a relationship Cassie, even if you don't realize it. " He squeezed Castiels shoulder lightly. "Talk to him, see what he has to say."

Castiel sighed deeply, nodding his agreement. He knew he needed to talk to Dean. Doing it however and knowing he should were entirely different matters.

 

SPN

 

Castiel liked the quiet afterward where Dean would lay half his body on top of his, breath puffing softly against his chest. Where he could trail his fingers over Deans shoulders and feel him shiver. He knew it was biology but he loved how Dean would relax against him, his own Alpha nature prideful in making him feel safe enough to do so. 

"I can hear you thinking." Dean spoke quietly, his lips dragging over his cooling skin. 

"Mid terms are coming up." Castiel replied. "It's going to be an excellent headache."

Dean snorted, "you signed up for that circus, Dr. Novak."

"That I did." Castiel sighed. "Are you having a heat soon? It should be a few weeks of crazy but I can plan my study schedule around it." 

"Way to kill the afterglow Cas." It was meant to hide his embarrassment at discussing his heats but Castiel knew better than to point it out. "I should be fine. I was planning on skipping this one anyway. I hate scheduling off of work for it."

"Are you sure?" 

Dean nodded against his chest. 

"You skipped last month."

"I'm still young," Dean shrugged. "My bod can handle it." 

Taking suppressants weren't that bad normally but he knew Deans history. He knew about the forced drugs and he knew, he knew from his own studying that taking the suppressants could be painful from someone in Deans position. He chose not to push it and instead just said, 'Alright.' 

His hand came to rest on Deans shoulder and he let his thumb trail over the skin there.

"Something on your mind?" Dean questioned.

Castiel shook his head no before answering. "No, just not looking forward to the crazy which will become me with the testing." He lied smoothly. 

"You'll do fine." Dean assured him. He shifted upward kissing Castiel at the corner of his mouth. He pulled upward staring down at Castiel in the dim lit light from the street before surging forward kissing him harshly. 

"Something to keep you motivated."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Motivated." He sighed. "Yeah."

All morning he meant to tell Dean, he kept trying to fit it into conversation but couldn't figure out how to do it without sounding like an idiot. 

He couldn't find a way to say it without losing Dean. 

"So, you'll let me know how it goes?" Dean leaned against the open door and Castiel stood on the porch. He nodded. 

"I think I am over thinking it. I should do fine."

Dean grinned. "You are probably right." He leaned forward kissing Castiel quickly. "Good luck anyway." 

Castiel kissed him and said thank you before leaving the porch. He walked to his car and resisted the urge to turn around and go back to Dean. 

He knew he should have said something but he hadn't the right moment. He sighed deeply as he sat in his car. "After finals." He said to himself. "I will tell him then." 

He started his car and left.

 

SPN

 

Sam decided that finals were a bitch. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks and there was a considerable possibility he had acquired a bald spot from all the stress induced hair pulling it had caused. With all of his suffering one would think he was nearing the end of the insanity but no. His first final didn't even begin for another week and he knew that if he didn't carve out time for Dean now it wouldn't happen until after all his tests were turned in. 

Break was a cool breeze off the ocean taunting him from two weeks away with her feminine whiles. 

"Hey." Sam called out shutting the door behind him. He slid off his boots and placed them by where Dean had kicked his off before heading towards the kitchen. 

Dean used to brush off Sam coming over like it wasn't a big deal and had he paid less attention to his brother he might have believed he was as unwelcome as Dean tried to make him feel.

But Sam knew Dean. Behind all that bravado and older brother nonsense he portrayed he wanted Sam to be there. He would never admit it out loud but he didn't need to. The longer in between their visits the more Dean would gravitate towards him seeking out Alpha attention. As discreetly as possible he would try and pacify this need in Dean and sometimes he was caught and Dean would try and look irritated but only managed to pull off a mix of constipated and thankful.

That was another one of many things Sam thought best to keep to himself. 

So after his absence he had expected Dean to come and greet him at the door. He had expected that he may even get a hug in their months absence from each other with nothing but scattered calls and humorous texts to fill the void. But finding Dean in the kitchen with his back towards Sam was not something he would have predicted. 

"Dean?"

Dean glanced over his left shoulder. "Hey Sammy. " He grinned flashing just a hint of teeth before turning back around. "How's it going?"

Sam balked staring at the back of Deans head. A part of Sam was hurt at Deans flippant disregard of his arrival, the other part was confused. 

"Good, its going good. How have you been?" He spoke dumbly, remaining just inside the door. He watched Deans shoulders roll in a shrug. 

Dean spoke but his words didn't register with Sam. Couldn't meet his ears over the buzzing sound that filled him. He inhaled, then again even deeper shaking his head rapidly to try and clear his nose to no avail. 

Beneath the smells of Indian spices Dean had simmering on the stove and the laundry in the dryer, the smell of oil and grease from the shop, the remnants of his own soap he smelled someone else. Barely a scent just enough to cause his heart to go rapid fire against his ribcage.  
It was mixed with Deans own scent, the one that carried Sam through his nightmares as a child, protected him, the one that reminded him of their mother, it wasn't just Dean that he could smell. 

There was Dean and then there was another, smaller, almost indiscernible amongst everything else. 

"Uh Sam? You alright?" 

Sam blinked down at Dean who was standing just in front of him. His eyes darted side to side and he realized that he had moved across the room and had Dean between himself and the stove. Dean looked like he was trying not to look frightened. He wasn't succeeding. 

Sam immediately stepped back. "I, sorry. I don't...yeah." Sam scratched at his forehead stepping even further away. "Sorry. I spaced out."

"And came at me?"

Sam shook his head. "I think I'm coming down with something, its messing with my registry sensors." 

Dean half heartedly snorted. "You better get that shit checked out. If you can't recognize me there's a serious problem." His voice was wavering and he could hear how edgy he had made it. 

"Yeah." Sam took another cautious step back. "I...yeah, you're right."

They stood in awkward silence before Sam announced that he'd left his phone in the Jeep quickly exiting the house, hands pulling angrily at his hair. He felt lost and sick and enraged at all once. He couldn't understand why Dean hadn't told him he was seeing someone, and he had to be seeing someone because there was no way Dean was fucking around anywhere close to his heats. It was too dangerous and he knew that. He was careful, he was on birth control, he knew what it meant to be pregnant and unmated. 

A thought dawned and stopped his pacing. 

Dean didn't know. It was possible. If Sam could just smell it Dean might not know yet. If he wasn't looking for it...

Sam took a shuddering breath willing himself to calm down, his shoulders dropped down though his tension remained. He would wait, he would let Dean come to him. 

He took another breath and went back in the house. In proper Dean fashion he acted like nothing had happened and Sam, while he may have sought out more contact with his brother, also said nothing at all. 

 

SPN

 

A fog settled over him, his studies dwindled, he couldn't focus on anything else but Dean. Every time his phone went off he thought it was Dean calling to tell him but it never was. He tried to study but found that even when he could concentrate it was only for a moment. His thoughts were devoured by Dean. Would he even tell Sam when he figured it out? Was he going to keep it? Who the fuck was the Alpha?  
Dean didn't know many Alphas and certainly the ones that he did know wouldn't have been his choice of companions. 

Sam felt like the only thoughts he had had over the past week were of his brothers sex life. 

"Sam?"

Sams head jerked upwards from the book he was supposed to be studying.

Castiel was giving him a look, concern shown in the tilt of his eyebrows, his lips dipped into a frown. "You're mumbling to yourself. Are you alright?"

If they hadn't been in a library Sam would have screamed his throat hoarse. But since he was sighed instead, settling heavily back against his chair, running his hand over his face a few times. He couldn't keep it bottled in any longer. He had to say something to someone or he was going to lose his damn mind, or punch someone...or both. 

"It's my brother." Sam said after he felt his anger ebb and could speak rationally. Just saying it had given air to his aggravated soul. "I should have seen it before, he's been different and I just wasn't paying attention." Sam groaned. "I should have made more time for him lately but I've been so busy with studying and I know that isn't an excuse. Dean is allowed to have secrets and when he wants to share them great, I'm all for it. But this is..." Sams words stopped there. He let his head fall forward against the library table with a hard thwack.  
A beat or two passed before Cas asked and Sam answered with his face still on the desk. "He's pregnant." Sam spoke softly. "He's pregnant and I don't think he even knows. It's new enough that I can't get a fix on the alpha." Sam groaned, hands pulling at his hair. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to tell him I know. What am I supposed to do?" He sighed. "What would you do if Gabe was pregnant?" 

Sam picked his head up from the table and saw that Cas was white as a sheet and he could relate. 

After a few moments Cas spoke, his voice low and deep in a way that Sam had never heard before. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Positive. His scent was screaming baby." 

Cas nodded slowly and swallowed. "I don't know what to say Sam." 

 

SPN

 

Cas' mind reeled as he sat throughout the rest of their study session, not wanting to bring attention to himself under Sams recent revelation by running out of the library screaming his lungs out and his throat horse no matter how much he wished to do so. He steeled himself as best he could until their night came to its usual end and as soon as goodbyes were said Castiel got into his car and broke every speed limit on his way to Deans house. He had to know. For all he knew he was the only person Dean had been with in the past few months. Dean had stated so himself, but if he was able to keep their relationship from Sam with soap and masking spray then it was possible. Hell, it was possible that Sam was wrong all together and Dean wasn't pregnant, but he hadn't seen Dean in over three weeks and he had to be sure. He had to know for himself. 

He threw his car into park and made his way to the porch knocking in quick stunted blows until he heard, "Jesus I'm coming!" shouted through the door. Dean looked pissed as the door swung open and then his eyes took in Castiel and his expression softened.

"Well you could have called first. I would have freshened up." He spoke with his usual cheekiness that Castiel loved but he couldn't pay attention the that right now. He couldn't enjoy Dean the way he generally did, because when Dean opened the door Castiel had inhaled deeply as he was able, and even standing a foot in front of him Castiel could tell Dean was most certainly pregnant. As he took in a second shaking breath he could smell the faintest bit of something else and his more primal side raged within him, recognizing it as a part of him. As his own. His child. 

Deans voice broke through his fog of frozen thoughts. "You okay?" 

Castiel realized he was staring, and it wasn't in his normal fashion. 

"Cas, what's wrong?"

Deans hand came to his neck gently and something in him snapped. He shoved Dean into the house following closely, pulling the door shut and locked behind him. He could see the indignant look on Deans face at being pushed and as his mouth opened to voice his protest Castiel shut it up with his lips and his tongue and his teeth walking Dean backwards into the house. He couldn't get a handle on his emotions swirling so erratically throughout every fiber of his being. He could smell Deans changing body as it became more equipped for the baby, their child. Dean, who was carrying his offspring, had never smelled so good. A part of him wanted to devour Dean, the other to coddled and protect and cherish him, and yet another part of him that had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

There was a moment where Dean tried to fight against him before he moaned and craned his neck away from Castiels mouth baring his neck for him and it took all of him to control his desire, no, his raging need to claim the man carrying his child. 

He was floored by the absolute need thrumming through him. 

Instead of biting down he sucked a deep bruising mark at the nape of Deans neck. Licking and nipping until Dean was whimpering, his fingers clawing into Castiels biceps. His mouth was open, panting out pleas for Castiel to give him more. 

And who was Castiel to deny him?

He would have liked to take him to bed, or even some sort of soft surface, but they only made it a few steps before they were tripping over each other and falling harshly onto the floor in the foyer. Dean hissed as he hit the floor and Castiel quickly drowned it out with a kiss.  
He tore at Deans clothes disregarding his own needing to feel every ounce of Dean that he could. His mouth set to work mapping out Deans skin. He worked his way over Deans arms sucking angry red marks into the soft crook of each, moving slowly up to his collar bone nipping his way against the now sweat shined skin.

By the time he took Dean into his mouth he was sobbing. 

"Cas, Cas, fuck!" He was a writhing mess on the floor, grasping at the wood finding no purchase. 

Castiel loved the feel, the weight of Deans cock in his mouth but it wasn't enough. He could smell Dean leaking for him, could feel it when he slid a hand beneath him grabbing hold of his ass so tightly that Dean cried out in a clear voice of pain. He pulled off Dean when he felt him tense and heard him whimper as he did. 

He flipped Dean over giving no pause or preamble as he pulled Deans ass cheeks apart, knowing he was being harsh and pressed his lips against Deans fluttering hole. 

"Oh G-god." Dean was pushing against him and he wasted no time licking into Dean. His taste was changing as his biology was, his body changing for their child mixing their genes together. 

It was driving Castiel wild. 

He curled his tongue and sucking deeply receiving a mouthful of it and he groaned deep in his chest. 

He felt Dean shake, his legs trembling under his hands where they were resting on the back of his thighs. Each tremor and jerk as his tongue delved deeper, trying to push his tongue as deep inside of him as he could, and then even deeper still. It wasn't enough, he needed more.  
Dean was arching his back to a painful angle, spread naked before him in the hall and he was still fully clothed. His painful erection against the zip on his jeans reminding him every time his blood pulsed. 

Deans breathing was erratic, hitching and reaching his ears like a whip stinging his chest and boiling his blood. It was a pitiful noise, begging in harsh cut off words and Castiel couldn't ignore them. He rolled back until he was perched on his haunches hauling his shirt up over his head hearing it rip as he did so, not caring in the least. He pulled off his belt, broke the button and tore the zip on his jeans only lifting up high enough to push them down towards his knees, his cock bobbing free, slapping up onto his stomach, smearing pre-come against his abdomen. 

With his hands under his arms he hauled Dean from the floor turning him around lifting him up, maneuvered him around until they were facing each other. Deans legs spread onto either side of his, arms looping sluggishly around his neck and Castiel rocked forward sliding into Dean in one rapid movement.

Dean cried out throwing his head backwards as Castiel inched forward, their bodies flush against each other. 

Deans sweat slicked chest rubbed against his own as he lifted Dean up by the hips pulling him down harshly, the slap of their skin just proceeding their mutual groans only to be cut off as he repeated the motion. Driven forth by the burning thrumming throughout his body he rocked his hips upward at a punishing rate. He was possessed by the sounds Dean was making, the surety of the child inside him creating a possessiveness he had never felt. 

His hands grasped at Deans skin feeling an electric pulse throughout his body, a tightness pulling at abdomen, his mouth pressed open upon Deans collarbone leaving hot breaths against it as he thrust and thrust driving his knot forward into Deans always warm body. The sound of Dean chanting his name as he pushed downward in tandem, his channel clenching around Castiel as he did so, and underneath it all Castiel could hear the small thumping of a tiny and oh so fragile beating heart. 

His teeth grazed cross the skin breaking it as they did and Dean cried out as he came pumping between them. Castiel pulled him closely knowing it would be over all too soon and thrust once more inside of Dean, his lovers name coming broken from his lips.  
The world was shattered in ecstasy and Castiel could barely hang on for the ride. 

 

SPN

 

He watched Dean as he slept curled against his chest, his face peaceful in slumber. He traced his hand over his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose, gently fingering the soft hair of his eyebrows, looping the just long enough hair behind his ear. In the gentle quite of their breathing he could hear the faint beating of their babies heart. He knew he had to but he didn't know what to say, how to tell him something he should already know. Ever since he'd carried Dean to bed he imagined telling him, what Deans reaction would be and none of them were good. 

He continued to watch as Dean stirred and eventually parted his eyes leaving Castiel to see even in the dim light of the night stand lamp their vibrant green. 

"Hey." Dean smiled. 

"Hello." Castiel replied just as quietly. He let Dean shift in his arms, scooting him body upwards until their faces were parallel. 

"You going to tell me what that was all about?" 

It was time, he knew he had to tell him and he knew that no matter how much he wished it Dean wasn't going to be happy. He rolled onto his back letting his eyes slide closed. "You're pregnant Dean." He spoke just above a whisper. He knew Dean had heard him by the way he'd tensed and took in a sharp breath. 

"I'm not." Dean breathed dumbly. 

Castiel didn't need to argue it any further. It was planted in Deans mind now, he just had to wait for Dean to search himself.  
He could see when Dean felt it, when he knew. He watched Dean scramble out of bed so fast he fell when his legs tangled in the sheets. Castiel moved to help him and he shifted back like Castiel was trying to burn him. 

"No, no." mumbled to himself. "I can't, this isn't happening."

Castiel moved to get up calling softly to him. "Dean," he tried again.

"No!" Dean shouted jumping to his feet. Castiel watched him pace the room, could hear the erratic beating of his heart, his breathing faster than it ever should be. 

"I can't be pregnant, its not...it isn't, oh my god." 

"Dean," Castiel tried again. 

Dean turned eyes narrowed at him. "Get out Cas." He growled. 

"Listen to me,"

"GET OUT CASTIEL!" Dean shouted. He stood stock still as Castiel got off the bed. Their clothes were still strewn about the downstairs hall and he stood by the door his arms lead at his sides. 

"Dean please,"

"Just go." Dean said pitifully, sadness reigning in his voice. 

It made his heart ache but he did as he was told and left with his head hanging low and the weight of everything he'd ever known on his chest. 

 

SPN

 

He heard the door downstairs click shut and stayed standing for a few more minutes listening to the pounding of his raging heart, and just beneath that the sound of another heart beat, a quiet one that he couldn't believe he hadn't heard before. 

He wasn't meant to be a father. He wasn't meant to be a breeder, aside from the sex he hated everything there was about being an omega, but there was a beating heart beneath his skin that wasn't his and everything he'd ever thought he believed failed him. 

He wrapped his arms around his naked stomach listening intently to the sound of their hearts beating together for a few moments before moving with heavy limbs, pulling on clothing and curling up onto his bed. 

He reached for the phone beside his bed and hit the speed dial listening to three times before Sam picked up. 

"You need to get over here." He said quietly and hung up. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and curled himself as tight as he could atop his bed and waited for Sam to come. 

 

SPN

 

The pounding at the front door of his apartment was not unexpected. In fact, it came later then he had imagined and he wondered how long Dean had waited to call him. Still he rose from the bed and made his way to the front of the house unlocking it as the pounding continued. The handle had barely turned when the door was shoved open, the edge slamming into his chin. He stumbled backward, the attempt to regain his footing thwarted when Sams fist slammed into his nose sending him harshly to the floor. 

"You bastard!" Sam growled throwing all six feet and change of himself onto Castiels partially frozen form. Yes he had expected as much but he was still shocked by it. Sam landed several more blows mostly to his ribs before Castiel succeeded in throwing him off rolling away from him . 

"Sam," he started. 

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed lunging at him again. He was all fury and rage, his eyes hard as he slammed Castiel up against the wall. "You stupid bastard, I trusted you." A fist connected harshly to his stomach. "You were my friend." Sam grabbed his shoulders slamming him back so hard that he felt the wall give under its force. 

Castiel stood lax against the wall letting Sams fists repeatedly smash into him, not even moving to defend himself. He deserved to feel the pain of each earned blow. 

"Oh look an unbonded Omega, what an easy fuck. What a pathetic little breeder!" 

Rage built up inside of Castiel at Sams words. He didn't think that. Dean wasn't like that, he wasn't to be belittled and degraded by anyone.  
Castiel surged forward shoving Sam off him and into the opposite wall. A frenzy pumped through his veins as he swung wildly. He was beyond words and reason, seeing only red in Sam. 

Sam was the Alpha in his way after all. Without Sam he could claim Dean. Dean could be his and no one else's.  
Claws tore into his side and he bit into Sams forearm drawing blood. 

Dean wasn't some easy fuck, he wasn't some knot hole that needed to be filled, he was Cas' mate. 

It was the first he had thought it and it stunned him as soon as he had it, giving Sam the upper hand for just a moment but it was long  
enough to land a solid hit flinging Castiel onto his back. 

Castiel roared forward only to be stopped short by Gabriel's yell of "ENOUGH!"

He stopped and to his surprise so did Sam. He had completely missed his brother entering the house let alone getting close enough to the fight. He wanted to push Gabriel behind him and away from Sam.

"No, Castiel. Stop it." 

Apparently it was an evident enough reaction and Castiels shoulders fell. 

Gabriel turned to him. "You are an idiot." He grumbled, mostly to himself before speaking to him. "You didn't tell him did you?" 

Before Castiel had time to respond Gabriel had turned towards Sam who was, in stature at least, resembling a small child whose hand was caught inside the cookie jar. 

"And you," Gabriel pointed his finger towards Sams chest, "you ever come rip roaring through my house again I swear I will end you."

Even in his misery Castiel found himself smirking at the way his brother commanded an Alpha near two feet more his size into looking like a sad puppy. 

Gabriel sighed muttering idiots under his breath. "Castiels in love with Dean and too chicken to tell him." 

Sams head snapped up and Castiel frowned. 

"Gabriel,"

"My house." Gabriel growled darkly.

Castiel looked around and felt shame creep under his skin. It was a wreck, dry wall scattered across the floor, staples pulled up from the carpet, the foyer table splintered. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

Castiel turned to Sam. "Because he doesn't want that from me. It was supposed to be a no strings kind of thing and I ruined it. It was selfish of me to hold onto him like that, he wasn't mine to hoard." Castiel sighed dragging his hand harshly over his face. "If I told him now he'd think I was doing it out of obligation to the baby which would be even more terrible."

"Come again?" Gabriel squeaked. 

"He's gone on you." Sam spoke before Castiel could respond. He stared at Sam dumbly as Sam continued talking. "He just spent an hour telling me how stupid he is for falling in love with you when you didn't want that."

"Shit." Castiel blinked at Sam a few times. "Shit!" 

Gabriel bent down and tossed him the keys on the floor and Castiel took off barefoot through their broken front door. 

Sam opened his mouth to apologize. 

"You're Sammy, right?" Gabriel interrupted. 

"Sam." He corrected. 

"Yeah, whatever. Brooms in the hall closet, I'm taking a shower and when I get out you are going to tell me about my impending uncle-ship, understood?"

Sam nodded and did as he was told. 

 

SPN

 

Castiel was in such a daze by the time he reached Deans street he almost drove into the back of the Impala, slamming his breaks on with just enough time to stop him from denting the car by about an inch. Dean was out of his car and yelling before Castiel had even opened his door. 

There was something about Sam killing him, or not killing him, and his fucking car that had been muffled. Castiel threw the door shut and found Dean had made his way into Castiels personal space causing him to move back until he was pressed against his car with Dean nearly pressing into him, hands spread in a wide arch over his head. 

"-and do you think I want this? I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to be an omega, I didn't want to have my brother take care of me, and I certainly didn't want to be pregnant, but you want to know the real kick in the ass? I want the baby, I want it despite the fact that my life is literally over as an unmated omega." 

Castiel opened his mouth but Dean continued on. 

"You know what the worst part is? You! You were supposed to be simple. I wasn't supposed to keep seeing you and I most certainly wasn't supposed to fall in love with you and now everything is all shot to shit!" He stomped his foot and flung his arms about before slamming them to his side. His breathing was labored and Castiel could see his face was flushed from the dim light of his porch lamp. 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Are you done?" 

Deans nostrils flared, his jaw becoming tight before spitting out 'yeah' as if it burned him. 

"Good." Castiel growled. He spun putting Dean between himself and his car pushing him roughly against the side before slamming their lips together. 

It was hungry and painful more like devouring each other than kissing each other. He felt Dean push against him and try to shove him away but it was weak and not at all a true feeling. Castiel could hear his pounding heart, smell his arousal pouring from his skin in waves mixing with his own. He could feel the jut of Deans cock against his hip and he ground against it. 

Deans pulled his head back and it thumped against the car. "What are you?" 

"I love you, and we are both idiots." Castiel explained with sharp pecks along Deans jaw. He laid his head in the hollow of Deans throat and took a deep breath. "I wasn't looking to want you either, but I do. Irrevocably so. I tried to put my feelings aside because I was selfish, I didn't want to lose you. You are everything I never knew I needed, even before I knew about the baby." He picked his head up and found Deans wide startled eyes with his own. "You are it for me Dean Winchester, you've ruined me for anyone else and if you won't have me I will spend the rest of my life a pitiful pining man following you around like a lost dog." He didn't know where the words were coming from but he let them roll from his tongue with confidence he didn't possess. 

Deans face scrunched together for a moment before he choked out, "you smooth fucker," throwing himself against Castiel as he spoke. 

They kissed sloppily and Castiel found he had the sense of mind to pull Dean towards the house stumbling as their limbs tangled together.  
Castiel murmured words of adoration into Deans mouth as he was able to listening to Deans erratic heartbeat and just under that the beating heart of their child. It made Castiels chest squeeze tight and his blood rage. He needed to claim his mate, the words thrummed hotly beneath his skin, and he told Dean as such. 

Dean pushed Castiel off him as he slammed the door shut locking it, turning back to Castiel with a grin of a wild wolf. "Tell me." Dean demanded, his eyes blown dark with lust. "What do you want?"

They stalked around each other slowly, the air charged with an ancient primal air. The need to hunt, the need to claim. 

"I want you on the bed," Castiel spoke low, dragging his words out. "I want you past word and thought, the only thing left of you will be me. I'll be there and just as you fall I will catch you and I will make you mine." He saw Dean shake at his words. "I will claim you and everyone will know you belong to me. I will take you apart and form you back together. I'll scar you with my bite and no one will ever doubt that you Dean, you are mine."

There was a brief moment when they held each other's eyes Dean bolted up the stairs. 

Castiel growled deep in his chest taking after him immediately, the last of his conscious mind staying just behind Dean letting him stay in the lead. 

He tackled Dean face down on the bed covering him with his body. He breathed hotly over the back of his neck watching the skin pucker at the contrast. Castiel placed a kiss against his spine feeling Deans hot skin beneath his lips before tilting his head down resting his forehead against Deans hair. 

"I need to know you're sure." Castiel spoke and realized how strained he sounded. He rolled his head to the side his lips touching the arch of Deans ear. 

"Cas." Dean sighed. He nudged against Castiel until he lifted himself, giving Dean room to turn over. 

Deans hand was a reassuring weight against his neck and he leaned into it. 

"I want it. I'm not going to change my mind." He insisted softly. "I've never wanted anything more than to be yours." 

He listened to the steady rhythm of Deans heart and found his words to be true. 

Dean leaned up closing the space between them.

"C'mon Cas," he could feel the drag of Deans lips against his as he spoke. "Take me apart."

But he didn't want to. 

He kissed him gently and avoided Deans attempt to speed it up, working him until they were lax against each other, no more than a slide of spit slick lips and warm bodies grinding against one another. When he felt Dean melt into the bed he moved kissing his cheek and chin and jaw, laying claim to him with feather light touches. 

He was so hard and still had all his clothing on, but Dean had always had that affect on him. 

Castiel sat up dragging Dean with him, pulling his shirt off before discarding his own. Their movements were slow as they undressed each other, hands gliding over skin searching for more than just release. 

He laid Dean on his back placing open mouthed kisses down his chest, reveling in the way Deans body arched toward him seeking more. 

Castiel kissed under his navel then laid his cheek against his burning skin, letting his eyes slid closed and his ears attune to the sound of their babies heart. 

Deans fingers thread through his hair tightening ever so slightly and Castiel leaned into his touch. "Cas." 

He looked up at Deans whispered voice finding his liquid rimmed eyes. He kissed his abdomen once more before undoing the button of his jeans. 

They done this enough times before that it shouldn't have felt as new as it did, as raw but it was different than all the others. This was the rest of their lives and they both knew it and cradled between them was the life they'd made together, unplanned but the catalyst to the changes neither had been able to admit. 

He stripped Dean of his clothes making each piece of uncovered flesh feel the weight of his affection and by the time Dean was fully naked his body was a shuddering mess.

He whimpered as Castiel pulled away to discard of his own. 

"It's alright." Castiel reassured him softly drawing his hands along Deans legs, resting them just above the knee. "I've got you." He promised. 

He slid his hand beneath Deans hip turning him slowly until he could unfold his own body over Deans, laying still as a weight over him until every muscles had unwound. 

Sweat pooled between them and Castiel moved his arm in a memorized motion, pushing his fingers into Deans heat, knowing that he alone belonged there. He felt as Deans shoulders relaxed even further, hips canting backwards in submission. His head lulled to the side and he stared into Castiels eyes as he was worked open, hot breaths crossing over Castiels face as he withdrew his hand. 

"I want to face you." Dean spoke gently.

Cas pushed up on his elbow and guided Dean onto his back, legs wrapping around his hips. He pushed forward into Dean in one solid movement. Dean gasped bending towards him, one hand landing on his bicep the other finding purchase of the beds frame.  
Castiel rocked slowly in an out of Deans body ignoring the urge within him to dominate and force an orgasm from his mate. He cherished each moan and sigh and shiver he pulled from Deans hypersensitive body. He felt Dean shake and shiver as he worked at a steady maddeningly slow paced, his hands alternating between caressing and clasping at Deans slick flesh. 

He leaned forward latching onto Deans clavicle, putting just enough pressure there that the omega whimpered and pushed back against him in earnest. 

"You are mine Dean." He spoke lowly against Deans flesh, quickening his paces. He felt how erratic Dean was becoming and met it thrust for thrust. He felt himself in the beginning stages of a knot and it drove him made with desire. 

"When I tell you to come you will come and I will claim you then." He growled against Deans skin. "You will be claimed and knotted and you will be mine."

"Please, Cas, please I can't" Dean choked on his words grabbing feebly at Castiels shoulders and back. 

He felt his knot swell and he drove it inside of Dean as he told him to come. Dean cried out, coming between them as Castiels knot locked into place and emptied himself into Dean. He opened his mouth and bit down onto Deans collarbone copper and everything Dean flooding his mouth as he sucked a claim into his mates body. He lapped weakly at Deans skin until it started to heal when the bite took hold and recognized the bond between him. He raised his head kissing a line up Deans jaw before nuzzling his head in the crux of Deans neck. 

He listened as Dean came down from his high, as his breath calmed and his heart steadied. 

 

SPN

 

Dean woke to the feeling of Cas tracing a light pattern across his collar bone. He smiled and stretched his neck to the side. "That feels nice."

Castiel chuckled trailing his fingertips up the line of Deans neck before bringing them back down to rest on his shoulder, thumb trailing softly over his bite. "Did it hurt?" 

"Yeah." Dean replied honestly. "But it was a strange pain. It definitely hurt but I was so happy for it that I didn't care?" he tried to explain. 

Castiel nodded bending his body forward so he could lay his lips on his mark. Dean shuddered a bit but said nothing else of it. 

"How about we shower and then go out for breakfast?" Castiel spoke against his shoulder.

"You just want to show off your mate." He didn't look up but he could hear the smug smile on Deans face. 

"It's true." He lifted himself onto his arm looking down over Dean. "Also because I am hungry and we are gross." 

"Where are you taking me?" 

Dean huffed out an air of surprise when Castiel laid down on top of him. "Against the shower wall." He spoke lowly into Deans ear. 

"You tease." Dean smacked at his shoulder. 

Castiel rolled off him easily, cracking his back as he stood stretching his arms over his head. "It's only teasing," he said glancing over his shoulder to where Dean laid on the bed, "if there is no follow through." 

Dean resembled lightning as he streaked to the bathroom slapping Castiels ass as he passed by. 

 

SPN

 

They dressed in between gropes and giggles, Dean preferred to call it short laughter, and were deciding on a place to eat when Dean opened the bedroom door and Castiels face turned into a hard line. 

"What?" Dean asked and was met with a growl. 

He heard movement coming from the kitchen and for a moment was concerned that someone was in his house.

"It's just me you goon!" Gabriel's voice carried down the hall and he could feel Castiel relax. He looked back and saw his sheepish face.  
Sam was perched against the counter and Gabriel was opposite him sipping from a mug. 

Gabriel eyes roamed over Deans neck and he grinned devilishly. "I think I am owed one 'I told you so' and one 'you were right,' don't you think Castiel?" His gaze slid over Deans shoulder to where Castiel was. "You go first."

Castiel rolled his eyes but said so anyway. 

"I told you so." Gabriel sing-songed back. "We came to take the newlyweds out for breakfast and talk about out new living arrangements."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Castiel slowly. 

With the amount of roll in Gabriel's eyes Dean was surprised they didn't pop out of their sockets. "You are mated Castiel, you can't be my acting Alpha anymore." Gabriel raised his forefinger towards Sam. "However, Sam here no longer has an Omega to be an acting Alpha to.  
Also, serendipitously convenient to all involved, he is looking to move. Also he cleans very well." His eyes narrowed at Castiel. "Much better than you." 

Castiels mouth flapped open and shut a few times before his lips set to a firm line. 

"You are going to move in with him?" Dean asked. 

Sam nodded, his shoulders raising in a soft shrug. "He needs an acting Alpha and my lease is almost up. The house is a lot closer to school than any of the other places I've been looking at, it works out really well." His looked pointedly at Castiel. "I know my place, I'm not a threat, but I won't do this if you don't want me to."

Their eyes were locked and Dean looked to Gabriel who had gone back to sipping his mug ignoring the silent conversation the Alphas were having. Gabriel was watching him.

"Can you feel it yet?" He asked softly, smiling over the rim of his mug. He glanced down to Deans stomach then back to his eyes. 

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I don't know how I didn't know." He admitted. "It's so obvious now." 

Castiels arm slid around his waist pulling him flush to his side. His hand splayed over Deans abdomen and he laid his chin down onto Deans shoulder. His voice was a low rumble in Deans ear. 

"I think you would be the only person I would trust for the job Sam." He turned slightly in Gabriel's direction. "Not that you are a job."

Gabriel waved his hand in the air. "Semantics." He set the mug in the sink. "So where are we going?" 

Dean tilted his head so he could look at Cas. "It's late enough we can go to the roadhouse. Get lunch and break the news over there."

"I like their burgers." Castiel nodded. 

Dean turned towards the others. "You guys good with that?" He asked receiving nods of approval from both of them.

"Alright then, let's go."

 

SPN

 

Lunchfest, as Gabriel had deemed it to be, went well and Dean found he enjoyed his brother-in-laws quick retorts and perverted humor. He especially appreciated the ability he had to make Sam blush and Dean fully joined in on the efforts. He smiled as he felt Castiels hand find his own beneath the table, their fingers threading together gently sending warmth through him. 

After lunch they would go down to the courthouse and change over Alpha rights. Sam would move in with Gabriel and Castiel would move his things to Deans. They would convert the spare into the baby's room and Deans small office into the spare. It was good, better than Dean had ever dreamed for himself. He looked at his alpha and found him staring back. 

"That's creepy." Dean said as he smiled. 

"Get used to it." Gabriel laughed. "Cas likes to awkward stare."

"This is true." Castiel confirmed. 

Dean found himself smiling to the point of his cheeks hurting. "I think I can live with that." 

"Good." Castiel grinned as he leaned forward catching Deans mouth with his own. The background noise of their brothers untied chorus of 'gross' was just that and Dean, for the first time in a long time, knew that everything was working out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? I hope that you are as satisfied as I am with this. The next installment should not take as long. Thank you for sticking with me!!!


End file.
